Best Kept Secret, And Your Biggest Mistake
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: 1.He had a plan, cause he always has plans. Sandle. Author Note at the bottom explains. Number 1 in the While He Was Away Series.


Rarely ever being on time made Greg still in the locker room at five minutes till shift started, still changing and going over mindless things he needed to do for his three current cases, and just prayed that he was allowed to work on at least one of them without adding to his pile.

He was close to solving all three; he just needed to focus his attention on one of them to clear it up. When Grissom left, he wouldn't say the town knew he had, it was it hadn't taken a break either so whatever backlog Grissom had taken from them, was now dumped upon them in their laps with a nice red bow to mock them.

Would it always be this hectic? When Grissom decided to retire, which had to be on his deathbed Greg was sure of that. What would they do? Catherine was snapping at everyone to get the work done, and yet every night she handed out more slips for another night of processing and logging, and the only way to work on your outstanding cases was to work over time, which he was almost maxed out on.

"Hey Greg" drafted into the locker room as the owner of the voice rushed in, throwing her locker open in record time and dumping most of the contents in her arms into the empty shelf above her.

"Am I dreaming or something?" he asked suddenly pinching himself to reassure him self that he was in fact awake and Sara was walking in with four minutes to spare and she still had to change.

"Long day" she started unbuttoning her shirt, in front of him and he wanted to stay and watch, she crossed her arms in front of her to hide her chest but not before he saw creamy skin and a neon green lace bra.

"I'm late and still need to change, turn around and keep watch" the order of doing so was lost in route to his feet and stared at her some more before it finally reached its destination and he turned watching the door all the while hearing her clothes shuffling and he had to bite his lip to keep from saying something stupid.

"With all this backlog I got four current cases and I stayed to get ahead on at least one of them, then I get this call from Gr- a friend and we talked a lot longer than we should have, I barely had time to run a few samples and run home to grab some new clothes"

"I'm still in shock that you just wouldn't stay in the clothes you had on"

"Not when I had already worn them the second day yesterday"

"Have you had any sleep?"

"A little, I'm finished" he could finally turn around and noticed she had a new top on, a deep crimson button up that flattered her more than it should. And yet she had buttoned it up wrong.

"You uh did the buttons up wrong" and he could see a brief glimpse of her torso as she tried to match the ends together.

"So I did" she began unbuttoning hastily,

"Don't just stand there, button me up while I do my hair" she told him and this time he had no problem with the command and started buttoning up her shirt as she pulled her hair back away from her face, something that never happened unless she knew it would get in the way.

His fingertips brushed over her skin of her torso with a feather like touch, as he did up the buttons in correct order and she had to keep reminding herself to pulling tighter on an updo she was attempting, it was kind of hard when where ever he touched, fire would spread through her.

Grissom – think of him, and the 'relationship' you two have, however weird it was. It was something.

"Nick thinks Grissom has a girlfriend" her jaw dropped and he used a finger to close her gaping mouth, big mistake, she inhaled sharply from the caress or the fact it wouldn't be long now that they would guess was still up in the air

"I never noticed it until now, but it does make sense the way he's been acting" he continued talking to her, as she changed her shoes

"Who do you think it is?" she asked as she did the laces up

"Could be numerous people but none that would really make the cut"

"How do I look?" she stood hoping to change the subject

"Oops missed one" he walked closer to her and did the button up for her, knowing now that he had caused the intake of breath earlier.

"There now it looks good" his fingers lingered on the button but moved one moved to her chin bringing it closer as he took a nose dive and kissed her.

She was just about to kiss him back, because she had to admit he was a good kisser when he pulled away. Touching her own lips, the taste of him remaining on her skin.

"I shouldn't have done that" he left leaving her alone

"No but I'm glad you did" she dropped her hand and walked out of the room with the intention of putting that kiss behind her. She didn't see that Greg had gone in the other direction and watched her walk out of the room.

"I'm catching up dear old man" Greg smirked to himself before he took off to plead with Catherine to give him half the shift to let him catch up on his cases.

A/N: I think I may start another little series…I know should finish the other ones I have out but this kinda came to me while I was waiting for my bath to fill up. This being number 1 of course. Two in one day Wow! Don't Own Any Of This...


End file.
